Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-6t + 8}{8t + 7} \div \dfrac{1}{3}$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-6t + 8}{8t + 7} \times \dfrac{3}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-6t + 8) \times 3} {(8t + 7) \times 1}$ $z = \dfrac{-18t + 24}{8t + 7}$